Hallway Drama
by myheartsegg
Summary: A friend of mine requested I make a super-fluffy fanfic based on her brain fart and so here is the product of my imagination. If anybody wonders what a brain fart is, it is an image or thought that pops into your head without warning. This is between her and anonymous. The pic belongs to her.


An extremely fluffy (anonymous) fanfic requested by my best bud. Hope you like it

* * *

"_FUCK OFF!_" A door slams somewhere down the hall in our hotel's floor, and I recognized the voice like I would have recognized good food at a glance. Cautiously, slowly, I crack open the door and peer through the slit, looking for the subject of my attention (and affection).

Spotting his hunched over figure at the end of the corridor, I bound lightly and silently over the worn, red velvet carpeted floor, stealthily sneaking up behind his back without breathing.

My bare and exposed toes curl around the short fuzzy strands of carpet, my muscles coil themselves up, and I release the tension, flying into the air like a snapped elastic band.

My flight is aimed directly at him, perfectly, I swear, but he continues to move after that perfect-pause-moment, ruining my trajectory.

In the end, my flight course is off, and my landing imperfect. I flop uselessly forward, grabbing his waist and wrapping my arms tightly against his sides.

Falling against his broad back, our contact makes a soft _"poomf"_ sound, as our loose tees are deflated against each others' bodies. His shoulders tense at the sudden contact and his breathing ceases, as if expecting something out of a horror movie to happen.

Noticing these slight motions, I lift my head and mumble as best as I could (with his shirt and axe smell in my face, and everything) "Hug. I gife you hug, fo be happfy…"

He looks back at me then, a startled and warm look in his eyes. "Hey, did you just glomp me and try to cheer me up?" He looks down at my dangling form still attached to his warm body, and smiles at my ridiculous position.

"Yesh..." I answer him slowly, not sure what to make of his reaction once I answered. He looks down still, and an awkward silence passes between us. The minutes ticked by and after every passing second, I began to regret more and more what I had done.

We were not exactly the closest people in the class, but close enough to stand beside each other in a line and not feel odd about it. That's good enough reason to hug him right? Maybe not. He just kept staring at me. No disgust, fear or any negative emotions, but no love, cheer or joy either. He just kept staring.

_**God, did I do something wrong? I can't tell what he's thinking. How am I supposed to know whether or not to keep holding on to him or to let go? For now, I'm just going to keep staring. Hold your ground girl. You came from America. You can hold your ground when it comes to stare downs. Just keep the stares from being too intense and intimidating. Okay. Your good. Now hold it like that.**_

I stare into the face of my secret crush and wait for something to happen. I know, not the smartest idea, but hey, I prefer it when guys made the move first, it makes it more romantic.

His eyes scan my face, and I can feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. _**Gosh, not the cheeks, please tell me my cheeks aren't** **red. **_A smile cracks on his lips. _**Finally, a reaction.**_ He studies my face then sweeps me off my feet, carrying me to the nearest couch.

"Hey! Put me down! I'm heavy aren't I? Stop! Put Me down!" I whisper my complaints weakly against his ear, trying to assert myself, but it never works. I don't have that kind of intimidating aura, same as my 3 Asian friends.

He carries me almost effortlessly over to a leather couch at the end of the hall and sits down positioning me to perch on his lap. I sit there awkward, though it was my own actions that led to my undoing.

His arms are around my waist hugging me close to his chest, his warmth filling me up and making my insides churn, I feel faint, queasy even.

I tremble slightly at his touch as he brushes his face against my collar bone and sighs. "What am I doing? I'm so stupid." He mumbles.

"Hey, what's wrong? You can tell me, I'm already sitting in your lap." I try to make a comforting face, but it ends up coming out as a awkward smile. **_Damn it! Girl, get your game face on! This is your chance! Go for_ _it!_** I smile inwardly as the voice of my best friend cheers me on in my head. It's almost as if she's watching me now.

"Thanks. And sorry for dragging you all the way to the couch. Just... let me stay like this for a while." He looks up at me and grins then places his head back on my shoulder, his breath tickling my neck and making me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

_**Ah, it feels good to feel important, especially if it's the guy you like that your comforting at the moment. **_I smile at myself and at the predicament I got into. How did I end up on my crush's lap? I never expected this to happen. Wait. it's in the middle of the night, me and my crush are alone, together, I'm on his lap, he's breathing on my neck and we're on a leather couch. How perfect of a sex scene would this make?

I shake my head to clear those perverted thoughts. **_Wow. I read to much intense anime and manga. Gotta lay off the_** _**lemons.**_ As I shake my head one final time to clear my mind of all deadly brain-farts, my crush looks up at me and stares.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks in his sweet, sexy voice. "Ah, nothing. It's fine, just had to shake off some sleep. That's all." I stutter nervously along my explanation, not making it seem convincing at all.

" 'Kay." He goes back to his original position, occasionally muttering something, but I don't poke in, not wanting to be nosy. "Hey? Thanks. You know, for uh, being here, I guess." He looks up and smiles seductively at me, probably not even knowing that he's doing that.

"Hey, it's cool. No worries." I throw him a lopsided smile and when he stares back at me I can't think anymore. I get of his lap and run down the hall, my footsteps ringing loud and clear through the corridor.

"Wait!" I hear his footsteps lacing with my own, and I keep running. _**How long is this hallway! ? I keep running, but it doesn't have an end or a door I can slip through! I can't stare at his face, I keep getting brain farts every time I look into his eyes, I can't take it** **anymore!** _

I stop abruptly, I can't breath anymore, I ran out of fuel. My breath comes out in shallow, jagged gulps of air, and I make great swallowing noises as I suck in oxygen to revive my fried brain. "Hey!" His voice floats down the corridor and I am stuck in place, paralyzed.

"Ooomph!" He runs into me, his warmth once again spreading over me, filling me up with a fuzzy and queasy feeling. "Why'd you run away?" He asks me in a sincere tone.

"Sorry." I mutter under my breath. He hears me and embraces me, holding me close to his well-sculpted chest. I sigh and let his being, his presence take over me and fill my thoughts of love and fate and... drama. Drama as in the dramatic stories from anime and manga. And I think to myself, **_Hey, all this commotion has happened in a hallway, and it's like a friggin' drama! What has become of my life? Too much anime and manga much?_**

"Wanna go back to the couch?" He asks me. I nod my head in response and I walk with him, hand in hand. Butterflies start flitting in my stomach once again, and then suddenly, the air is filled with butterflies of every color; every species.

They are everywhere, filling up all possible gaps in the narrow hallway. They flock to me, landing on every free space of my body, covering me completely, and I wake up with a jolt.

I am back in my room, staring at the ceiling in darkness and I smile to myself, turning over under the covers and burying my face in the flat pillow. Time to have another dream before I see _him_ in the hallway at school.

The last thoughts that ran through my head before I sunk back into the world of dreams was, _**Wow. elaborate dream. Maybe I should get my friend to write this as a fanfic. That'd be something to read.**_


End file.
